


В пустыне нет церквей

by neun_geschichten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: В этом фике все просто упали и начали трахаться.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Хэнк/Коннор

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено, постканон!AU, ООС, нецензурная лексика, ER, групповой секс, римминг, нимношк юст, батплаги и панические атаки.
> 
> 1\. Хочу выразить благодарность Элайдже Бейли за кибервагину Коннора, я добровольно подсадила себе личинку этого хэдканона, и она прижилась;  
> 2\. RK900 зовут Ричард, он узнал про кибервагину Коннора и съездил в Киберлайф (на самом деле там все несколько иначе, ну да хер с ним);  
> 3\. Это фик для подрочить, у андроидов нет хуев, это все ООС и от лукавого;  
> 4\. Как вы уже поняли, название из песни Канье.

Очень сложно чувствовать себя молодым, когда тебе за пятьдесят. Жизнь, она ведь как бумеранг. Старые вредные привычки, текущая по венам кровь с привкусом «Белой лошади», выскочившие после сорока мелкие болячки и в целом капризный организм рано или поздно дают о себе знать. Вот ты тридцать лет вращаешь на хую свое здоровье, а потом лежишь в темной комнате в десять часов вечера и, затаив дыхание, ждешь наступления эрекции, как второго пришествия Христа, чтобы повращать на хую любимого андроида.

Но Хэнку, наверно, даже повезло. Это был второй раунд.

На прикроватной тумбочке мягким, теплым светом горел ночник. Рядом с ним лежал тюбик новой смазки, которую Коннор купил по пути с работы. Хэнк помнил, что она ему вроде как не очень-то и нужна, но, как бывалый перестраховщик, он старался всегда иметь под рукой дополнительные средства на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Вслух «вдруг у тебя там внутри закончится» он не говорил, звучало слишком глупо, он боялся выглядеть перед Коннором еще глупее, чем уже был. Да и был ли? В любом случае, картинку с тревожно пищащим баллоном смазки где-то в районе гипотетического андроидского кишечника посреди полового акта он представлял себе очень ярко.

— Хочешь, я сделаю тебе массаж? — Коннор приподнялся на локте и участливо заглянул в лицо Хэнку, который смиренно сложил ладони на животе и уставился в одну точку, словно ненадолго прилег в гроб.

— Какой? — недоверчиво спросил Хэнк, глядя перед собой. — Эротический, что ли?

— Расслабляющий, — ответил Коннор, но тут же добавил: — Но эротический вариант массажа мне также доступен. Что выбираешь?

Он был голый, в тишине и темноте спальни уже такой привычный, что Хэнка давно перестало бросать в пот и тахикардию от перспективы потрахаться. Он больше не занимался пятиминутками невнятной возни, еле спустив штаны и чуть расстегнув рубашку. Их секс почти достиг уровня фантазий Хэнка, где они оба раздетые, потные и довольные откидывались на подушки спустя двадцать минут интенсивных упражнений, сменив как минимум три позы. Обстоятельно, с отдачей. С тех пор, как они вообще начали регулярно заниматься сексом, Хэнку стало скучно быть скучным старпером. Он начал меняться внутренне и внешне. С Коннором ему стало хотеться всего. С Коннором он перестал стесняться собственного тела, вспомнил, как доставлять удовольствие и как его получать.

Оставалось дождаться, когда его член тоже об этом вспомнит. Старость — не радость.

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Хэнк. — Какие там еще есть?

— Существует множество классификаций. По цели назначения, по сфере применения, по области воздействия, — начал перечислять Коннор, подобрав ноги под себя и сев на пятки. Диод мигал голубым, периодически сменяясь на желтый.

Его пах влажно блестел от смазки и спермы.

— Можно еще сложнее, будь так добр? — хрипло попросил Хэнк.

Коннор на секунду завис, затем его лицо озарилось, распознав сарказм, и он ответил с улыбкой:

— Могу предложить классический вариант, тайский, хиромассаж, массаж ногами, грудью, ягодицами, — на этом месте Хэнк вскинул брови, но взгляда от заветной точки на шкафу так и не оторвал. — Японский массаж шиацу, шведский массаж, антицеллюлитный, баночный…

— Ладно, ладно, достаточно, — помахал рукой Хэнк. — Сначала подождем.

— Подождем чего? — уточнил Коннор.

— Когда мое либидо синхронизируется с мозгами. Или когда легализуют браки между людьми и андроидами. Не уверен, что быстрее случится.

— Согласно последним новостям в мире политики мы находимся как раз в той точке, когда законодательная база для…

— Коннор, — перебил Хэнк и наконец-то на него взглянул.

Коннор улыбался.

— Пока мы ждем… что-то из этого, — сказал он и подсел ближе, привалившись к плечу Хэнка, — скажи, есть ли что-то, что бы ты хотел попробовать в сексе?

Интонации были настолько подозрительные, будто Коннор сидел на допросе и пытался выведать, куда очередной жопоголовый мамкин гангстер припрятал сумку красного льда. Хэнк не мог не задать встречный вопрос.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я первым задал вопрос, — хитро выкрутился пиздюк. — Пожалуйста, ответь сначала ты.

— Не знаю, наверное, есть, — протянул Хэнк, скрестив лодыжки, — я об этом не думал.

— А если подумать сейчас?

— Коннор, если ты решил предложить мне фистинг или ролевые игры, ты должен понимать, я старый человек, я не могу…

— С тех пор, как ты бросил пить и начал бегать по утрам, можешь. Прибавь сюда секс и здоровую пищу. Для пятидесяти лет ты намного выносливее, чем привык себя считать, — рассудительно заметил Коннор.

— Выносливее, — мертвым голосом повторил Хэнк, представляя жуткие картины сексуальных девиаций, и сделал предположение: — Ты собрался на мне ездить?

— Ты бы этого хотел? — тут же спросил Коннор.

— Нет! В смысле… Ты хочешь на мне поездить? — голос сорвался, и последнюю фразу Хэнк почти пропищал.

— Ты не мог бы уточнить? Верхом? Ты имеешь в виду позу наездника? Или ролевую игру с собой в роли лошади?

— О господи, — Хэнк прикрыл глаза рукой в попытках не начать истерически смеяться. Впрочем, позу наездника они уже пробовали, и Коннор был в ней великолепен, значит, все-таки ролевки.

Эрекция в его возрасте — штука переменчивая, он не хотел заканчивать вечер разговорами о ролевых играх в лошадей. Будто почувствовав его настроение, Коннор приобнял его и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать пальцами седые волосы вокруг правого соска.

— Если серьезно, Хэнк… — Коннор помолчал, подбирая слова. — Чисто гипотетически. Как бы ты отнесся к сексу втроем?.. Или вчетвером…

— Погоди, погоди, — Хэнк повернул голову и неверяще уставился на спокойное лицо Коннора, на его опущенные ресницы и умиротворенный взгляд, которым он скользил по его груди. — Групповуха? Ты серьезно?

— Вполне.

— И давно ты об этом думаешь?

— Относительно недавно, — признался Коннор и доверчиво посмотрел на Хэнка, пальцы замерли рядом с соском. — Если точнее, то со вчерашнего дня. Тебе не нравится эта идея?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Поэтому я уточняю. Как бы ты отнесся к такому предложению?

Хэнк почувствовал, как у него напряглись плечи и задница.

— С подозрением.

— В чем причина? — нахмурился Коннор. — Ты часто упоминал, что в молодости ни в чем себе не отказывал.

— Да, — Хэнк многозначительно вскинул брови, — но я больше не в молодости.

— Это значит «нет»?

— Это значит «Что ты задумал, засранец?».

Коннор самодовольно хмыкнул, и в этот момент Хэнк со всей ясностью осознал страшную вещь — ему стало интересно.

— Давай, выкладывай, — потребовал он, сев ровнее. Простынь под голой задницей собралась гармошкой, но ему было наплевать. Решался вопрос девиаций.

— Вчера я разговаривал с Ричардом, — начал Коннор, зарывшись всей пятерней в волосы на груди Хэнка. — Он и детектив Рид успешно закрыли дело о незаконной перепрошивке и продаже андроидов в Виндзор.

— И?

— До этого Ричард четыре месяца работал под прикрытием.

— Я в курсе. При чем здесь групповуха?

— Из-за ранения детектив Рид не мог работать «в поле». И для успешного внедрения в преступную группировку Ричард… подвергся некоторым модификациям. Внешне он больше ничем не отличается от обычного мужчины.

— Дай угадаю. Он тоже съездил в «Киберлайф», и они прикрутили ему член?

— Не только.

— Что еще там можно прикрутить? — ужаснулся Хэнк. — Ты сказал, тебе на вагину еле места хватило.

— Анальное отверстие. Мошонку.

— А.

Хэнк бы конечно никогда не задал вопрос вроде «Где был ты, когда там раздавали жопы и хуи?», ведь Коннор объяснил ему ситуацию с особенностями своей модели, но на секунду он все же задумался.

— Значит, теперь у Ричарда есть член, — заключил Хэнк. — И ты хочешь позвать его для участия в тройничке.

— Не совсем. Ричард предложил нам позвать его и детектива Рида. Для полноценного квартета.

— Погоди секунду, — Хэнк аж подскочил на месте. — На кой хер Рид… Так, нет, подожди. У меня два вопроса.

— Я слушаю, — невозмутимо ответил Коннор.

— Они что, трахаются? Ричард и этот… прожженный роботофоб?

— Да, и вполне успешно, насколько я был проинформирован. С тех пор, как они стали напарниками, детектив Рид кардинально пересмотрел свои взгляды.

— Иисусе. И что, им уже наскучил просто секс вдвоем?

— Я бы сформулировал вопрос иначе.

— И какого черта Риду сдался старпер вроде меня, когда у него есть парень с членом?!

— Хэнк.

— Что?!

— Мы уже говорили об этом. В твоей голове не хочешь себя только ты сам.

Это не было до конца правдой. В последнее время Хэнк стал замечать, что вся одежда стала ему свободна, пришлось почти полностью обновить гардероб по части штанов. С его зеркала пропали стикеры, он регулярно стриг бороду. Каким-то магическим способом Коннор уговорил его собирать отросшие волосы на затылке. Часто говорят, что молодые любовники — это отличный способ держать себя в форме. Он был с этим согласен. Еще полгода назад он не видел собственного члена из-за выпирающего живота.

— А все остальные по-твоему хотят, что ли?

Живота больше не было. Хэнк спокойно реагировал на свое отражение в зеркале. Так что, походу, да, хотят.

— По поводу всех я не уверен, поскольку счел некорректным проводить подобного рода соцопрос среди наших коллег. Но, позволь заметить, если бы ты не привлекал детектива Рида в сексуальном плане, мне бы изначально не поступило предложения, которое я озвучил тебе в самом начале нашего разговора.

— Мать моя женщина, — промычал Хэнк, сильнее вжимаясь лицом в спасительную ладонь и выглядывая из-за нее, как из-за укрытия. — Хочешь сказать, это была их идея?

— Да. И Хэнк.

— Что?

Коннор убрал его руку от лица. Затем кивнул вниз и лукаво улыбнулся.

Хэнк опустил взгляд. У него снова стоял.

— Иди ко мне, — Коннор потянул его за руку, опрокидывая на себя, и широко развел колени.

— Твою ж то мать, — пропыхтел Хэнк, буравя взглядом аккуратное, влажное отверстие между ног Коннора и одной рукой надрачивая себе. — Учитывая все обстоятельства, похоже, из нас двоих девиант тут не ты, парень.

Коннор, прищурившись, улыбнулся и притянул его для поцелуя.

— Из этого следует, что ты согласен? — спросил он, убрав Хэнку за ухо свисающую волнистую прядь.

Член вошел в Коннора по остаткам смазки легко и гладко. Мокрые, немного липкие складки кожи, имитирующие вагину, так плотно и горячо прижались к основанию члена, что искристая волна мурашек прокатилась от затылка до самых кончиков пальцев. Хэнк хрипло застонал, сразу взяв быстрый темп. Звук мокрых шлепков кожи о кожу и приоткрытый рот Коннора, его запрокинутая голова и мутный взгляд слишком быстро несли к оргазму. Его голос, тем не менее, спокойный, не запыхавшийся абсолютно не вязался с картинкой и помогал отвлечься.

— Может быть, — выдохнул Хэнк. — Я не уверен… что все это… не одна… большая… сраная… шутка… этого козла. Сам-то что скажешь?

Мир точно сошел с ума, раз куча здоровых молодых парней повально дрочит на дедов. Возможно, конечно, все дело в том, что их поколение вылеплено неопытными идиотами, которые разбежались сразу после рождения несчастного ребенка, и вскормлено тяжелой обидой на своих недопапаш. Кто их там разберет? Точно не Хэнк.

Капля пота сорвалась с его носа и упала на щеку Коннора. Наклонившись, Хэнк слизал ее мокрыми, холодными губами, мазнул ими по скуле, пососал мочку уха, прикусил за шею. Коннор задрал ноги выше и ухватился за пальцы ног, выпячивая таз и открываясь еще сильнее. Хэнк уперся руками в матрас над его головой и размашисто заработал бедрами, врываясь в горячее, тугое влагалище.

Коннор не принадлежал к поколению с недопапашами и все равно запал на деда. В этой бесконечной викторине из одного вопроса Хэнк не мог выиграть, сколько ни пытался. Он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы просто принять этот факт.

— Я бы хотел попробовать, — тихо сказал Коннор. — Мне было бы интересно посмотреть.

Ебет ли Рид андроида? Или андроид ебет Рида? Они меняются? Какие позы они предпочитают? Сколько раз в неделю они трахаются? Где они это делают? Предпочитают кровать? Или, как оголтелая молодежь, стирать колени и жопу о ковер?

Хэнк вдруг в красках представил всю неловкость этой затеи. Круглый стол на кухне. Тяжелое, неуютное молчание. Угрюмого Гэвина, который будет вертеть в руках стакан и ковырять ногтем край столешницы. Стремные, озадаченные переглядывания и перемигивания Коннора и Ричарда. И его собственный дискомфорт от понимания, что всем резко перехотелось устраивать оргию, потому что фантазии и реальность — это две, мать их, разные вещи. И разочароваться во второй — легче пареной репы.

А потом Коннор потянулся к нему, обвил обеими руками за шею, сцепив ноги у него на пояснице, и добавил:

— Интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь трахать детектива Рида.

Секунд через пять Хэнк кончил, а еще через полчаса дал Коннору свое согласие, и тот договорился с Ричардом.

На следующий день в офисе Гэвин ни разу не посмотрел ему в глаза.

Через неделю они приехали на выходные.


	2. Гэвин/RK900

— В последний раз подобный уровень стресса я наблюдал, когда ты выбивал признание из Ганьона.

Ричард проехал над аркой между зданием парковки и их домом на Вудворд авеню и свернул в сторону бульвара Мартина Лютера Кинга младшего. Дальше до Гранд Ривер авеню, затем направо по Роза Паркс и, не доезжая до баптистской церкви, — на западную Канфилд-стрит. И они на месте.  
Пять-десять минут пути, если без пробок. На часах была половина одиннадцатого, давно стемнело, и дороги практически опустели. Это значит, что через пять минут он будет стоять на пороге дома Андерсона. Чтобы потрахаться с ним и его пластиковым бойфрендом.

Гэвин всю жизнь жил в Мидтауне, последние три года — в квартире нового, пятиэтажного дома на перекрестке Вудворд и Мак. Одна спальня, уютный балкон, тихие соседи, «Старбакс» на углу. Он любил это место, но только не сейчас. Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы он жил где-нибудь в труднодоступной пизде возле кладбища, чтобы добираться как минимум полчаса.

— Заткнись, я тебя прошу.

Гэвин ссутулился на сидении и сжал переносицу. Он хотел максимально расслабиться сегодня, и у него почти получилось. Утром Ричард отключил будильник, Гэвин дрых до полудня, пока шел дождь. После чего полтора часа потратил на сосание члена, душ и хлопья с молоком прямо в постели. День задался. Они сходили в «Хол Вудс» через дорогу, трахнулись после обеда. Гэвин сходил в спортзал. Двадцать минут коптился в сауне. Около восьми он очистил кишечник, поставил батплаг и завалился смотреть баскетбол. Уснул. Ричард разбудил его в десять, когда за окном снова заморосило.

Именно тогда его накрыло сраной панической атакой.

«Я могу отменить встречу», — предложил Ричард, когда Гэвин закрылся в ванной. От слова «отменить» его затошнило. Он не хотел ничего отменять и не мог выйти. Абсолютно беспочвенный страх скрутил ему кишки, и если бы он не был пуст внутри, то всю оставшуюся ночь провел бы на толчке.

Ричард принес ему виски. Они просидели на кафельном полу, пока не опустел второй стакан, и в итоге за руль Гэвин естественно не сел. Впрочем, он не возражал, благодаря алкоголю его немного отпустило.

— Коннор спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Пытается удостовериться, что ты не сбежишь в разгар секса с пробкой в заднем проходе. Ему ведь не о чем беспокоиться, так? — Ричард отвлекся от дороги и посмотрел на Гэвина. — Я бы не хотел искать тебя по ночному Вудбриджу.

Он сидел за рулем очень домашний, мягкий, в теплой толстовке с капюшоном, на которой было написано «Полиция Детройта», как будто всем своим видом настраивал на спокойный вечер, только Гэвин бы не был Гэвином, если бы не терзался сомнениями и не передумывал по десять раз. Возможно, их сегодняшнюю оргию спасет как раз тот факт, что у Гэвина нет доступа к рулю, за которым он может рявкнуть «Блядь!», развернуться на ручнике и поехать обратно.

— Я тебе сейчас уебу.

— Таблетки в бардачке, детектив, — спокойно ответил Ричард, паркуясь на обочине, не доехав до дома Хэнка тридцати метров.

— Ты промазал, тупица, парковка дальше, — пробубнил Гэвин, однако отстегнул ремень безопасности и начал шарить по карманам, проверяя, не забыл ли он чего.

Телефон, бумажник, значок, ключи, пушка. Стандартный набор джентльмена-говнюка. Барахло для траха он поручил собрать Ричарду, хотя Коннор предупредил, что у Андерсона все есть.

— Верно, — согласился Ричард и заблокировал двери. — Мы еще не доехали.

Гэвин замер на щелчке и повернулся.

— И какого хера ты делаешь?

— Хочу понизить уровень твоего стресса, — заявил Ричард, понизив голос до секс-октавы, которая сшибала Гэвина с ног, затем отстегнул ремень и перегнулся к нему через ручник.

Дернул за завязки на трениках. Узел был слабый — Гэвин никогда не умел нормально завязывать ни шнурки, ни другие болтающиеся веревочки на шмотье. Научился лет в пять делать по петле на каждом шнурке, потом перекручивал их и тянул в разные стороны. Узел, завязанный по-детски, развязывался каждый день. Будь он боцманом, все матросы сдохли бы в шторм, свалившись за борт.

Ричард просунул руку под резинку штанов, под трусы и нащупал пока что мягкий член Гэвина. Он аккуратно сжал его и помассировал, одновременно прихватывая теплыми губами кожу внизу живота. Поцеловал неглубокий шрам, который остался от огнестрела и до сих пор отзывался болью, если сильно надавить.

— Ладно, — сдался Гэвин, поднимая ладони вверх. — Ладно, окей. Понижай.

— Спусти штаны, — попросил Ричард, взглянув на него исподлобья.

Гэвин послушно зацепил их вместе с трусами и стащил до колен. Неожиданные ласки как будто выкрутили чувствительность во всем теле на максимум. Каждое прикосновение стекало ручейками удовольствия в пах, член отвердел за считанные секунды, а еще через парочку Ричард взял его в рот.

Мимо трижды проехали какие-то тачки. Гэвин сидел, откинув голову на подголовник, и лихорадочно повторял про себя «хоть бы никто не спалил». Он сжал кулаки и, поняв, что у него замерзли пальцы, запустил их в мягкие, темные волосы Ричарда. Тот крепче сжал губы вокруг члена, придерживая его у основания. Гэвин низко, почти утробно застонал, но потом Ричард добрался до его задницы и надавил на пробку.

— Ох блядь, — прошептал Гэвин. — Сука… я кончу сейчас…

Ричард убрал руку, снялся с хуя и как ни в чем не бывало выпрямился на водительском сидении. Двумя пальцами убрал со лба волосы.

— Коннор спрашивает, где мы, — сказал он насмешливо, заводя тачку. — Надевай штаны.

— Че?! У меня хер стоит дальше, чем мне видно, еб твою мать! — Гэвин схватился за мокрый член, тем не менее, не решаясь подрочить. Почему-то сначала хотелось получить разрешение на это.

— На улице никого нет, — невозмутимо ответил Ричард, заезжая на парковку к Андерсону, чей уебищный ретрокар, похоже, стоял в гараже.

— Я говорю про этих двоих! — Гэвин вылупился на Ричарда и ткнул пальцем в окно гостиной, где ярко горел свет. — Я не пойду туда со стояком!

— Ты идешь туда, чтобы заняться с лейтенантом Андерсоном и Коннором групповым сексом, — напомнил Ричард, накрыв руку Гэвина своей и проникновенно заглянув ему в глаза. — На мой взгляд, в данном случае твоя эрекция абсолютно уместна. Полагаю, она всех воодушевит.

— Пиздец.

— Не драматизируй, детектив, — Ричард заглушил мотор, хлопнул Гэвина по плечу и открыл дверь. В салон сразу прокрался прохладный ночной воздух с запахом намокшей травы.

Гэвин поморщился от зябких мурашек, пробежавших по телу, и принялся торопливо натягивать треники. Краем глаза он заметил, что в окне маячит высокая фигура Хэнка. Выйдя из тачки, он угрюмо посмотрел на палатку в штанах и подумал: «Надеюсь, говнюк нервничает так же сильно, как я».


	3. Хэнк/RK900

Первым в дом зашел Ричард. Он улыбнулся и поздоровался слишком формально и торжественно для того, кто приехал на оргию, но Хэнк был не против, особенно когда вслед за Ричардом на его пороге появился член Рида. И потом уже сам Рид. Не прокомментировать это было совершенно невозможно.

— Как это ни странно, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк, пристально разглядывая торчащий колом хрен.

— Что-то не заметно, — не остался в долгу Гэвин, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Хэнка. Он слегка покраснел и сразу растерял весь свой злобный, отталкивающий вид.

— Какой же ты все-таки кусок говна, — добродушно отозвался Хэнк. — Давай, заходи. Ты пьешь?

— О да, — протянул Гэвин, вскинув брови.

Сначала эта интонация насторожила, но потом Хэнк вспомнил, как сам сходил с ума последние три часа, и успокоился. Он не стал морозиться у двери и сразу отправился на кухню, пока Коннор демонстрировал чудеса гостеприимства и знакомил Гэвина с коллекцией джаза. Ричард, как и следовало ожидать, приклеился к Сумо. Впрочем, парень был только рад. С тех пор, как рядом с Хэнком стало ошиваться слишком много андроидов, пес вел максимально активный образ жизни, постоянно гулял, играл и орошал слюной других людей, что, по словам ветеринара, крайне благотворно сказывалось на его сердце. И на сердце Хэнка тоже. Собакам его габаритов было вредно находиться в четырех стенах. Если вы понимаете.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты слушаешь такое, — крикнул Гэвин из гостиной.

— Хэнк в самом деле большой фанат джаза, однако, это не единственное музыкальное направление, которое ему нравится, — заметил Коннор. — За все время нашего знакомства я насчитал еще три в списке его фаворитов.

— Да? Это какие? — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Диско? Современный блюграсс?

— Хард-рок. Хэви метал и панк-рок.

Гэвин присвистнул.

— Ты не похож на говнаря. Хотя с такой-то тачкой…

— Нормальная тачка, — проворчал Хэнк. — Вспомни, когда я родился.

— У нас не такая уж и великая разница, Андерсон.

— Охренительно великая. Ты вырос на хип-хопе, — сказал Хэнк и добавил почти насмешливо: — Сынок.

Рид, слава богу, не додумался назвать его папочкой.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо, — ухмыльнулся он. — Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что у тебя тут завалялись Бисти Бойз. Между Марсалисом и Джерро.

Хэнк не смог сдержать нервной усмешки в ответ. Парень стоял в его гостиной, перебирал пластинки со вставшим членом, являя собой прямое доказательство недавних слов Коннора о том, что у Хэнка проблемы с самооценкой. Проблемы явно были у кого-то с головой, но об этом можно будет поговорить как-нибудь потом. Хэнк не был козлом, и убивать настроение, когда все так удачно началось, он не собирался. Хотя в глубине души кто-то очень смущенный голосом Фаулера орал: «Куда тебя понесло, старый хрыч? Какие еще оргии?!».

Хэнк уже зачем-то приготовил два олд фешенда, но решил на всякий случай спросить:

— Виски или пиво?

— Как себе, — ответил Гэвин.

Хэнк довольно покивал и налил Гэвину на два пальца. Коннору и Ричарду он не предлагал. У него до сих пор иногда случались приступы неловкости по части андроидского этикета; накатывало ощущение, что хозяин из него такой же убогий, как из Мардж Рудс через дорогу, с которой он как-то раз оставлял Коула, но он сразу себя одергивал, напоминая, что эти парни — не кожаные мешки, с ними можно не церемониться, не таскать чай и прочее дерьмо. Можно просто предложить погладить собаку. Посмотреть ковер или из окна.

Хэнк бросил взгляд через плечо. Ричард с упоением начесывал здоровенную морду, которой Сумо часто терся об углы и диван, как свинья о забор, особенно после прогулки и мытья лап. Собаки вызывали у андроидов странные эмоции. Хэнк сделал вывод, что они даже чем-то похожи. Если собаку, создание, которое принадлежит тебе и полностью от тебя зависит, постоянно бить, рано или поздно она укусит, даст сдачи. Хэнк частенько об этом думал перед сном, держа Коннора за руку. Мысль о том, что всякие ублюдки получили от девиантов по заслугам, приятным трепетом отдавалась в груди.

— Не хочешь завести собаку? — спросил Хэнк, чтобы разбавить начинающую утомлять тишину.

Надо полагать, Рид намертво облюбовал угол с проигрывателем и полкой для винила, чтобы хоть немного перестать напоминать ходячий дорожный указатель. Ох уж эта молодость. Он вскинул голову, явно не ожидая вопроса. Может, решил, что Хэнк обращается к Ричарду. Это порождало еще один ворох вопросов, начиная с «Вы живете вместе?» и заканчивая «Как вышло, что вы трахаетесь?». И если на первый вопрос Хэнк в принципе мог ответить сам, то второй вызывал у него нездоровое любопытство. Зуд, который нужно было унять любой ценой.

Рида в участке не ненавидела разве что кофеварка, и то только потому, что они не общались. Его никогда не звали на дни рождения, на вечерние посиделки в местной рыгаловке и на субботнее барбекю на заднем дворе. Ходили слухи, что любые приглашения он заранее отклонял, прекрасно зная, что его позвали исключительно из вежливости. Кому нужна темная лошадка на празднике? Он ни с кем не общался, если не считать редких, ничего не значащих бесед с патрульными за обедом, Фаулер его терпел за хорошую раскрываемость и связи на улицах. Хэнк очень удивился, узнав об их отношениях с Ричардом, при том, что совсем недавно Гэвин с пеной у рта орал, как ненавидит андроидов.

Это было немного грустно и радостно одновременно. Единственный, кто смог полюбить такого козла, оказался не человеком, а тем, кого Рид был готов застрелить без задней мысли всего лишь пару месяцев назад. Хэнку было интересно, приходила ли такая мысль в голову самому Гэвину.

— Нет. С такой работой у меня выживут только тараканы, — ухмыльнулся Рид.

— Заведи тараканов, — Хэнк уселся за стол и отсалютовал ему стаканом, приглашая присоединиться.

Коннор в это время подошел к Ричарду и присел рядом, показывая, какие почесывания Сумо любит больше всего. От такого обилия внимания тот опрокинулся на спину, подставляя мохнатое пузо.

— Завел на прошлой неделе, когда оставил банку джема на столе.

Гэвин прочистил горло и опустил взгляд, рассматривая стояк, потом плюнул, убрал пластинку Арта Блэйки на место и с чувством собственного достоинства продефилировал на кухню. Хэнк не без удовольствия оценил член, зажатый в штанине, даже не пытаясь скрывать, что пялится. Смотреть на мужика, который смущается эрекции, было томительно. Подойдя к столу, Гэвин отодвинул стул и осторожно сел, словно на трухлявую табуретку. Они чокнулись стаканами, и Гэвин опустошил свой залпом, воровато взглянув на улыбающегося Хэнка.

— Он собирался отсосать мне, — пробубнил он, покосившись на Ричарда. — Свернул на обочину, не доехав полсотни ярдов.

— И что потом? Спугнули соседи? — ухмыльнулся Хэнк. Такой Гэвин, лишенный гонора и мудацкой манеры дерзить через каждое второе слово, ему даже нравился.

— Коннор. Спросил, где мы. Но готов поспорить, Ричард напиздел. Говнюк постоянно ходит по грани.

— Ну, ему есть, у кого поучиться, — ехидно подметил Хэнк, сделав небольшой глоток.

— Это, блядь, не по-пацански. Я бы никогда не оставил мужика с синими яйцами.

Хэнк громко хохотнул, чем привлек внимание андроидов.

Гэвин вел себя несколько скованно, что совсем было на него не похоже, но это только в порнофильмах атмосфера разряжалась парой пошлых постановочных фраз про член или задницу, за доли секунды переводя беседу в горизонтальную плоскость. В реальности все было тупо, спонтанно, неловко и никогда не шло по плану. Никто не знал, что делать и говорить. И уж точно, чего делать и говорить не нужно. Хэнк вдруг подумал, насколько по-идиотски прозвучала его фраза про тараканов.

— Я бы тоже, — сказал подошедший со спины Коннор.

Гэвин уставился на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Кажется, это была именно та фраза, которая должна была перенести место действия в койку. Черт побери, надо было хоть обсудить все это дерьмо заранее. Не то чтобы Хэнк добровольно поднял бы тему, он непривычный к таким вещам. Его поколение, конечно, отличалось от тех закостенелых придурков, которые узнавали о сексе от старших товарищей, как будто это какая-то, мать ее, наркота. Но с возрастом становишься не таким легким на подъем. Коннор сказал ему не волноваться, и Хэнк забил. И вот теперь жалел, что не придумал подробного плана, положившись на напарника-новоиспеченного-мастера-организатора-групповух.

Гэвин выглядел не лучше. Не знай Хэнк его так долго, решил бы, что затравленно.

Где-то месяц назад Гэвин прикрыл Коннора на облаве. В тот момент Хэнк понял, что с ним творится какая-то непонятная херня. Он больше не лез под кожу, говорил с андроидом на равных. И вот выясняется, что они с Ричардом решили устроить оргию, потому что почему бы и нет? Хэнк ведь так и не узнал. Можно было спросить сейчас, но у Гэвина был такой вид, будто он вот-вот свалит через окно или свалится на пол и прикинется дохлым, как опоссум.

— Вот, терминатор знает, о чем говорит. То еще удовольствие со стояком расхаживать, скажу я тебе.

Хэнк с облегчением выдохнул и допил виски — старый добрый придурок Рид вылез на поверхность.

Гэвин постарался незаметно убрать руку под стол, но и без того стало ясно, что он хочет помять яйца. Румянец и не думал сходить с его лица, казалось, даже спустился к шее. Небритый, захмелевший, немного смущенный. «Черт возьми, — подумал Хэнк, — будь я лет на двадцать моложе, может быть, даже подкатил».

Сначала дал по роже, а потом подкатил.

— Могу протянуть руку помощи, — улыбнулся Коннор.

И это точно была та самая фраза, но Гэвин тормозил.

— Вперед, — подбодрил его Хэнк.

Гэвин не сдвинулся с места, словно у него в голове все шло по совершенно другому сценарию, и такое развитие событий вообще туда не вписывалось. Он пару раз зыркал на Хэнка, будто просил о помощи или подсказке, но Хэнк решил, что сейчас парню лучше расслабиться в нечеловечески крепких объятиях. Коннор осторожно взял Гэвина за руку и потянул в сторону ванной. Тот пошел, как на привязи, растерянно и одновременно плотоядно буравя взглядом затылок Коннора. Этот хитрый засранец наверняка все спланировал. Кто с кем и в какой последовательности. Пожалуй, оставалось лишь довериться ему, ведь он редко ошибался в своих расчетах.

Проводив с улыбкой этих двоих, пока они не скрылись за дверью, Хэнк поерзал на стуле, поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Ричарда и отчего-то очень сильно испугался. Так, пожалуй, смотреть мог только гребаный маньяк.

— Еще не нагладился? — весело поинтересовался Хэнк, стараясь скрыть собственное волнение, и посмотрел на разомлевшую собаку, пускающую слюни на ковер.

В ответ Ричард последний раз провел рукой от мохнатой груди до теплого, уязвимого живота, задержавшись в том месте, где шерсти было меньше всего, и поднялся на ноги.

— У Гэвина нет домашних животных, — пояснил он, отряхивая от шерсти мягкие спортивные штаны, — а я люблю собак.

— Он давненько не получал столько ласки за один вечер. Теперь будет требовать ее постоянно.

Ричард словно зацепился за эту фразу и притащился на кухню, как намагниченный. От его близости, когда он подошел вплотную и встал между раздвинутых колен Хэнка, стало жарко. Он был очень похож на Коннора и одновременно отличался от него каждой клеточкой тела, каждым движением, каждым словом. У него были светлые глаза и совершенно чужой взгляд. Хэнк слегка запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Ричард мягко улыбнулся и спросил:

— Вам нравится проявлять ласку, лейтенант?

— Хэнк.

— Ты часто ласкаешь Коннора, Хэнк? — Ричард склонил голову к плечу и сделал микроскопический шаг вперед, коснувшись ногой колена Хэнка. Член от таких инициатив немедленно привстал. — Или ему тоже приходится требовать?

Формулировка, конечно, так себе. Хэнк задумался. С тех пор, как они начали трахаться, да. Он и до этого слыл более-менее внимательным любовником, что очень льстило его самооценке, но после Коннора, которому весь трах был в новинку, Хэнк прокачал скилы до уровня «заласкать до смерти». Доставлять ему нравилось едва ли не больше, чем получать.

— Нет, — ответил Хэнк и сглотнул внезапно вставший в горле ком, — ему никогда не приходилось вымогать ласку.

Ричард наклонился, положил ладони ему на плечи и, заглянув в глаза, спросил:

— А как насчет меня?

Хэнк почувствовал, как после этих слов по всему телу горячей патокой разлилось желание. Почти что непреодолимая жажда немедленно дать этому парню все, чего он захочет. Шумно вздохнув, Хэнк поднял руку и положил ее на бедро Ричарда, слегка сжал, ощущая под тканью горячую кожу. Услышав, как в ванной включился душ, Хэнк осмелел и положил обе ладони на упругие ягодицы, обвел их по кругу, помял и чуть развел в стороны. Что ж, в этом смысле они с Коннором ничем не отличались.

— Как Коннору удалось тебя уговорить? — спросил Ричард, массируя плечи Хэнка. — Он предупреждал, что вероятность твоего согласия составляет всего тридцать процентов.

Казалось, что все эти манипуляции с жопой его вообще мало волнуют, по лицу хрен что разберешь, но вот тело реагировало как надо, пластично и отзывчиво.

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Хэнк не убирая рук. — То есть на остальные семьдесят я зашоренный ретроград?

— Отнюдь. — Ричард погладил его по щеке и немного выгнулся под ласкающими ладонями. — Ты же согласился. Что он тебе сказал?

— Не помню. Начал спрашивать, есть ли что-то, что я хочу попробовать. А потом развел, как школьницу.

— Я сомневаюсь, что кому-то будет под силу развести лейтенанта полиции, как школьницу.

— И вот мы здесь, — хмыкнул Хэнк. Он не считал, что его пришлось уговаривать, но поломать комедию велел сам пластиковый боженька.

— Это интересно, — Ричард скопировал его интонацию.

Он чуть отошел, и руки Хэнка безвольно опустились на колени. Ладони покалывало, хотелось снова прикоснуться к этому идеальному телу, заставить его просить о прикосновениях. Выяснить, какие еще различия есть между ним и Коннором.

Ричард стащил толстовку через голову и аккуратно положил на стул. Под ней у него ничего не было. Хэнк обратил внимание на расположение родинок и с радостью обнаружил, что у Ричарда их намного меньше. Вместо пяти темно-коричневых пятнышек на ребрах справа у него была одна большая рядом с пупком.

— Я слышал, что Коннор обладает набором женских гениталий.

Хэнк почувствовал, что начинает по-настоящему заводиться. Вот это уже точно походило на какую-то всратую игру в порно. Но было весело, он был готов поддержать болтовню про вагины и прочие интересные места.

— А я слышал, что у тебя есть член, — ответил он.

Лицо горело, и губы Ричарда, растянувшиеся в улыбке, только подливали масла в огонь. Хэнк хотел было взяться за стакан, но Ричард потянул завязки на штанах, одновременно спрашивая:

— Не только. Хочешь посмотреть?

Рука опустилась на столешницу, не дотянувшись до стакана. Хэнк сглотнул и уставился на пальцы Ричарда, замершие под широкой резинкой треников.

— Да.

Ричард немедленно спустил штаны, и Хэнк подумал, что таким идеальным можно быть только на сраных картинках. Красивый, ровный, обрезанный член на совершенно безволосой коже выглядел так притягательно, что Хэнк не удержался и поманил Ричарда двумя пальцами. Тот подошел, и Хэнк нетерпеливо коснулся мышц живота, провел вдоль бедра, подержал на ладони яички и наконец взял в руку пока еще мягкий член. Это было странное ощущение, за всю жизнь ему редко попадались кадры с любовью к депиляции, а уж про бритые яйца и говорить было нечего. Хотелось не тратить время попусту и сделать что-нибудь, пока они еще вдвоем. Он обхватил ладонью член Ричарда, наклонился и мягко накрыл губами головку, почувствовав, как быстро начинает твердеть ствол. Возможно, это тоже была одна из тех программ, которые запускались по аналогии со смазкой Коннора — в ответ на ласку.

— У тебя теплые руки, — тихо сказал Ричард, придвинувшись ближе. — Это приятные ощущения.

Одной рукой Хэнк поглаживал шелковистую кожу на его ягодице, а второй держал за пояс. Когда он плотно сжал губы вокруг головки, Ричард накрыл его руку ладонью и легонько сжал.

— Так и должно быть. — Хэнк выпустил член изо рта и на пробу лизнул отверстие уретры, пытаясь распробовать какой-никакой вкус, но на языке не ощущалось ничего, кроме недавно выпитого виски. Угадывался только запах, который окутывал всего Ричарда, его кожу, волосы, одежду легкой невесомой вуалью. Запах чужого тела, смешанный не то с порошком, не то с дезодорантом. Хэнка бросило в жар от очевидной догадки.

— Я хочу еще, — сказал Ричард, взяв Хэнка за руку и переплетя с ним пальцы. — Хочу ощущать не только твои руки.

— Хочешь мой язык? — уточнил Хэнк, искренне удивляясь, насколько ровным прозвучал собственный голос. — Или мой член?

— Язык, — последовал мгновенный ответ.

Хэнк не удержался.

— Рид тебя не балует, м?

— Напротив, — ответил Ричард. — Хотя на мой взгляд балует он в основном себя. Мной.

— Вот засранец, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк, толком не зная, кого имеет в виду. Впрочем по самодовольной роже Ричарда сразу стало ясно, что шутку он оценил. — Кто из вас сверху, ребята?

Ричард молчал пару секунд.

— Сверху всегда Гэвин. Даже когда он снизу.

Хэнк сипло и почти бесшумно рассмеялся.

— Ляг грудью на стол, Ричард. Хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Ричард сразу же шагнул к столу, перекинул одну ногу через согнутые колени Хэнка и улегся на столешницу, чуть приподняв зад. Вид открывался потрясающий. Перед глазами маячила идеально округлая задница и очень нежная на вид мошонка. Анус, не отличающийся по цвету, приковывал взгляд покруче члена с картинки. Хэнк не стал размусоливать, крепко сжал ягодицы в ладонях, раздвинул их и припал губами к сжатому отверстию. Горячая кожа ягодиц приятно грела щеки. Пару раз мазнув по щели носом, Хэнк напряг язык, обвел сжатый анус по кругу и ввинтился им внутрь. Ричард дернулся и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь. Язык упруго сжало со всех сторон, Хэнк отстранился, сплюнул на дырку и уже по слюне проник гораздо глубже, трахая медленными, но беспощадными толчками. Мышцы сфинктера сокращались точно как у человека, будто Ричард несознательно препятствовал проникновению.

— Давай-ка расслабься, а то ничего не получится, — хрипло пробормотал Хэнк, вытащив язык.

— Я могу откалибровать эластичность биокомпонента #12007, если тебе так будет удобнее.

Звучало как-то хреново.

— Нет, нет, погоди, не нужно, — тут же опомнился Хэнк. — Все время забываю, что у вас даже задница работает по программе.

— Тебя смущает моя задница, Хэнк?

— Нет, меня… Нет, все отлично. Отличная жопная программа. Я просто хотел удостовериться, что не делаю тебе неприятно.

Ричард взглянул на него через плечо, его глаза были широко распахнуты.

— Хэнк, пожалуйста, продолжай.

— Окей, — выдохнул Хэнк, погладив Ричарда по равномерно теплой, мягкой ягодице. — Окей.

Единственное, что его волновало сейчас сильнее эластичности синтетической жопы, — это продолжительность дальнейших манипуляций. Он, конечно, никуда не спешил и мог весь вечер нализывать идеальный анус Ричарда, но впереди их по идее ждала насыщенная программа, и так вышло, что в тайминг его никто не посвятил. Как понять, когда остановиться? Логика подсказывала, что, подобно Коннору, Ричард вряд ли имеет способность незатейливо эякулировать от сильной стимуляции. У них ведь даже аналога не было, который Хэнк тоже слабо себе представлял. Его довольно заурядная фантазия подкидывала всего несколько возможных вариантов… конца. Короткое замыкание и перезагрузка, которые внешне наверняка проявлялись одинаково. Человек мог стонать и закатывать глаза, начать биться в судорожном припадке или безыскусно орать на весь дом. Андроид мог просто отрубиться, его могло заесть, как видеопленку, он мог просто сказать: «Я кончил». Или не мог?

— Слушай, а ты можешь кончить? — с надеждой спросил Хэнк спустя семь минут своего фирменного римминга.

Ричард молчал.

— Хьюстон, ты там как? Живой?

— Не могу, Хэнк, — как будто неохотно признался Ричард и приподнялся на локте; он пару секунд таращился на кухонную стену, а затем изогнулся, чтобы встретиться с Хэнком взглядом, по которому естественно было ничего не понятно. — Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты останавливался. Мне очень нравится амплитуда проникновения и то, как ты сгибаешь язык, когда вытаскиваешь его, поскольку именно в этот момент давление на сенсоры, расположенные на внутреннем сфинктере…

— Эй, эй, притормози.

— Хэнк?

— Я все понял.

— Ты продолжишь? — осторожно спросил Ричард.

«Как тут, блядь, не продолжить?» — подумал Хэнк.


	4. Гэвин/Коннор

— Так и будешь там торчать? — спросил Гэвин, стараясь не поворачиваться к Коннору задом. Он, разумеется, помнил, что его горе-напарник давным-давно растрепал про анальную пробку, но пока что никто не говорил о ней вслух, а, значит, можно было сделать вид, что Коннор как будто не в курсе.

Наверно это было бессмысленно, по рассказам Ричарда они с Коннором могли видеть чуть ли не сквозь стены. Считывали жизненные показатели, уровень стресса и потливости подмышек, анализировали страх, сахар в моче — все это шпионское противоестественное дерьмо. Первое время это нехило пугало, почти как параноидальные мысли в юношестве, что все умершие родственнички каждую секунду наблюдают за тобой из рая и обсуждают, как ты дрочишь по ночам и смотришь гэнг-бэнг порно с неграми. Чуть позже Гэвин смирился с тем, что андроиды почти наверняка знают о нем самые стыдные, тайные вещи, и просто успокаивал себя фразами в духе: «Это не люди, им насрать на это, они мыслят другими категориями». Очень часто помогало.

— Как твое ранение? — вместо ответа спросил Коннор.

На нем остались только теплые пижамные штаны, которые очевидно когда-то принадлежали Хэнку. Гэвин не верил, что андроид без сбоев в системе может отдать предпочтение такой дебильной расцветке. В свою очередь он уже успел раздеться и сидел на бортике, регулируя температуру воды. Член до сих пор болезненно пульсировал: сначала такой упорно непроходящий стояк даже интриговал, но сейчас не доставлял ничего, кроме дискомфорта, хотелось отдрочить в несколько движений, не дожидаясь секса.

Гэвин посмотрел вниз на шрам. Забавные мысли возникали у него, когда он воспроизводил в голове тот злополучный вечер, перестрелку и горящие огнем кишки от пронзившей их пули. Если бы не огнестрел, возможно, сейчас они бы тут не сидели. Ранение, к счастью, оказалось несмертельным, благополучно заживало, беспокоя только в моменты слишком интенсивных физических нагрузок, из-за чего Гэвин пока что перестал усердствовать в тренажерке и во время секса чаще просто валялся кверху жопой.

— Не бойся, не помру, — хмыкнул он. Вода из лейки упругими струями барабанила по дну ванны, оставаясь колючими брызгами на коже, которые быстро остывали.

— Было бы очень неловко, — признался Коннор. — Я ждал этих выходных.

— Так хотел трахнуться с Ричардом? — спросил Гэвин. — Или со мной?

Коннор провел рукой по своей груди, как делал человек, когда, задумавшись, непроизвольно выдавал какой-нибудь рандомный жест. А потом его пальцы спустились к паху, и Гэвин вопреки силе воли довольно грубо оттянул мошонку, чтобы хоть немного сбавить напряжение. Анус непроизвольно сжался вокруг основания пробки, вызывая сладкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Какой-то сраный гон, не иначе, а ведь он никогда не страдал от недоеба.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Коннор.

— Сказал «а», говори «б», — потребовал Гэвин, поднимаясь с бортика.

Ему было немного страшно услышать ответ, потому что их связывали херовые отношения в прошлом. Ничто этого не изменит, никто этого не забудет, остается только искуплять свои поступки другими поступками. Например, безмолвно прикрывать на перестрелке, не бесить Андерсона, думать, прежде чем открывать рот. И надеяться, что девианты толком не умеют обижаться, потому что просить прощения словами было втрое сложнее, чем каждый год вручать подарки родственникам на Рождество, а с этими засранцами он давно был не в ладах. Ему было гораздо легче сделать что-то хорошее невербально, в противном случае он мог сморозить еще более обидную херню. Такова была его особенность — пороть херню в ответственный момент.

Ванная начала медленно заполняться теплым паром, который витал клубами под потолком, ложась невесомыми объятиями на плечи. Коннор не отвечал, вместо этого он развязал тесемки на штанах, и те упали с гладких бедер, собравшись вокруг щиколоток. Гэвин судорожно выдохнул. Член дернулся, и к уздечке обжигающе щекотно сползла капля смазки.

— Мать мою за ногу, — одними губами пролепетал он, пялясь Коннору между ног.

Тот пару секунд как будто считывал его реакцию и, в итоге удовлетворившись ей, в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние.

— Потрогай меня, — попросил он, взял одну ладонь Гэвина за пальцы и притянул к своему идеально гладкому лобку.

Гэвин не мог оторвать взгляда. Уже одно то, что перед ним стоял парень с вагиной, тянуло на самое яркое впечатление его жизни. Смекнув, чего от него хотят, он развернул ладонь, накрыл ею влагалище, как лодочкой, и потер подушечками пальцев аккуратные, бархатистые складки, нырнув средним пальцем между ними. Неглубоко, но достаточно, чтобы ощутить выделившуюся смазку. Коннор прикрыл глаза и опустил голову, будто всецело отдаваясь ощущениям. Диод прерывисто замигал желтым. Гэвин сочувствовал. Если бы у него был такой диод, он бы напоминал сраный дискошар.

— Нравится? — спросил Гэвин, стараясь держать себя в руках. Смазки было достаточно, и он уверенно перебрал пальцами, скользнув от клитора до входа во влагалище и обратно, как по маслу. Он понятия не имел, какие из ласк принесут Коннору больше удовольствия, наверняка они с Андерсоном уже успели перепробовать кучу всего, поэтому решил действовать логически. Как с человеком, у которого есть вагина. С Ричардом они тоже выяснили много интересных вещей по чистой случайности, но не штамповали же их по одному шаблону.

— Да, — ответил Коннор.

Он придерживал запястье Гэвина, словно не до конца доверяя, но в то же время направляя его кисть. Такой мягкий и податливый. Его хотелось положить на пол и яростно выебать, будто наказывая, долбить бедрами, долбить так, чтобы головкой тыкаться в нутро, чтобы хлюпанье и громкие шлепки кожи о кожу раздавались на весь дом, чтобы андроидские мозги выдавали одну ошибку за другой, но Гэвин точно знал, что за такое Хэнк вполне вероятно открутит ему не только башку. К тому же этот пыл мгновенно схлынул, когда Гэвин заметил спрятавшуюся в уголке губ Коннора лукавую улыбку.

— Я по твоей хитрой морде вижу, что у тебя есть план, — сказал он, наклонившись к самому уху Коннора, чтобы не перекрикивать шум воды. — Я ведь прав, да?

Он не убирал руку, продолжая ласкать его, и нащупал подушечками пальцев само отверстие, приглашающе скользкое, в которое до ужаса хотелось засунуть член. Или, может, встать на колени, закинуть бедро Коннора себе на плечо и трахнуть его ртом, пачкая в смазке губы, нос и щеки. Чтобы она была везде, чтобы еще какое-то время ощущать ее вкус. Но вместо своих диких желаний немедленно упасть и начать ебаться Гэвин продолжал поглаживать его, деликатно продавливая горячий, влажный скин, размазывая смазку по половым губам. Просто чтобы раздразнить. Увлекшись, он приобнял Коннора за пояс и прижал к себе, насколько позволяла поза. Вдохнул запах его волос — должно быть, точно так же пахло от Хэнка, потому что сами андроиды даже со временем не приобретали собственного запаха. Это люди, бесполезные кожаные мешки, вечно выделяющие кучу мерзких жидкостей, воняли каждый на свой лад, изредка пытаясь замаскировать это бытовой химией. А кто-то пренебрегал даже этим, гордо смердел потом или немытыми яйцами.

Ричард, например, пах им. Гэвин знал это наверняка. Его дезодорантом и немного — телом. И где-то глубоко внутри ему невероятно льстил тот факт, что если подойти к Ричарду вплотную, если понюхать его, то можно с точностью сказать, где и с кем он провел прошлую ночь.

Гэвин дождался, когда Коннор обнимет его за плечи, и повернул голову, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. Внимательным, но не таким пронизывающим, как у Ричарда. Пару секунд он медлил, но затем сам подался вперед и поцеловал его, проталкивая в рот язык. Коннор ответил сразу, на удивление даже не стараясь копировать движения Гэвина. Он уверенно прихватывал губами его губы, посасывал их, игриво касался языком неба, проводил им по зубам. Возможно, импровизировал. Гэвин поймал себя на мысли, что после душа при первой же возможности засосет Андерсона, просто чтобы проверить, кто научил парня целоваться. Не выдержав, он убрал руку от вагины и обхватил Коннора поперек спины, провел мокрой ладонью между лопаток, прижал его к себе теплым животом и простонал на выдохе, когда член аккуратно лег между гладких, горячих бедер. Коннор отзывчиво льнул к нему, прижимался грудью, гладил по лицу, и на секунду Гэвин даже забыл, что это не Ричард. Они отличались, но до того были похожи, что голова шла кругом.

Когда дыхания не стало хватать, Коннор разорвал поцелуй и сказал:

— Я хочу заняться сексом, Гэвин. Сейчас.

— Расскажешь, как тебе нравится?

— Мне нравится, когда ты мало разговариваешь, — улыбнулся Коннор, и Гэвин слегка охренел. — И я бы хотел заняться этим в душе. Если ты не против.

С этими словами он начал подталкивать Гэвина в сторону ванны. Это была отличная идея, но первым делом Гэвин почему-то подумал о том, что после Коннор захочет смыть с себя запах чужого тела. Он не знал, правда ли это, и не стал спрашивать, чтобы в случае чего не расстраиваться. Мнительностью он не страдал, но чертов прямолинейный андроид каким-то удивительным образом заставлял его чувствовать себя уязвимым со всех возможных сторон. Может, потому, что Ричард наоборот никогда не вызывал таких эмоций. И в этом случае самолюбие, старательно удобренное им, грозилось дать трещину.

Переступив бортик, Гэвин вздрогнул от удара горячей воды по плечам. Коннор развернул его, закрывая собой от душа, и задернул шторку. Пар окутал их мутным облаком, и в этот же момент Коннор накрыл губы Гэвина своими. Наверняка он анализировал, сравнивал, каталогизировал. Целовал и одновременно раскидывал полученные данные по базам, таблицам, схемам и графикам. Набирался опыта. «Для Хэнка, — мелькнула непрошеная мысль». Гэвин против воли улыбнулся в поцелуй и неохотно отстранился. Коннор перед ним жмурился от стекающих по лицу струек, немного откинув голову. Его диод горел равномерным голубым, а уголки губ застыли в едва заметной, почти мечтательной улыбке. Похоже, ему просто нравились ощущения. Гэвин хмыкнул, решив, что презентует жестянке на Рождество насадку для душа с кучей разных режимов. А потом подумал, как Коннор сможет ее использовать, и тут же пожалел об этом. К щекам немедленно прилила кровь.

— Ты очень красивый.

Гэвин погладил Коннора по мокрым волосам и пальцами зачесал их назад со лба.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил тот, и Гэвин ощутил, как вокруг члена неожиданно крепкой хваткой сжались чужие пальцы.

Коннор несколько раз провел от основания до головки, лаская, а затем перехватил ствол поудобнее, развернулся к Гэвину спиной и приставил головку к вагине, мазнув по скользким от смазки складкам кожи. Больше тянуть не было никаких сил.

— Прогнись, — хрипло бросил Гэвин и, не дожидаясь реакции, надавил Коннору на поясницу, вынуждая подчиниться.

Тот немного расставил ноги, аппетитно выпятив задницу, и Гэвин, ткнувшись головкой в блестящее от влаги отверстие, въехал сразу до конца. От накатившего кайфа воздух вырвался сквозь зубы судорожным шипением. Коннор молчал. Не то чтобы Гэвин ждал от него вокальных припадков и театральных стонов из порнухи, но эта андроидская черта, присущая в том числе Ричарду, его всегда напрягала. Приходилось спрашивать самому, из-за чего секс часто напоминал всратый допрос с пристрастием.

Перехватив Коннора под животом, Гэвин двинул бедрами, не до конца вынув член, и засадил еще раз. А потом еще и еще, пока не нашел нужный ритм. Мокрые шлепки, казалось, гладили мозг через уши. С каждым толчком Гэвин чувствовал, как и без того тесный Коннор сжимает его, и эта амплитуда неумолимо нарастала, превращая его в бешеную псину, которой досталась любимая хозяйская нога.

— О-ох черт, черт… Коннор… — не переставая вколачиваться в горячее нутро, позвал Гэвин.

— Да, Гэвин.

— Ты… как?

— Все прекрасно. Мне нравится твой ритм, но не хватает интенсивности проникновений, — будничным тоном известил Коннор, подпирая стену перед собой двумя ладонями.

— Сильнее? — пропыхтел Гэвин. Рана в животе начинала напоминать о себе тупой болью, но эта влажная, тугая вагина вокруг члена и то, как сочно эти кажущиеся слегка припухшими половые губы обхватывали ствол, искупили бы десяток огнестрелов. Это был случай, когда Гэвин был готов буквально помереть в процессе, ни о чем не жалея.

— Если это возможно.

— Все для тебя, приятель, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Гэвин. — Встань на четвереньки.

Коннор послушно начал опускаться, и Гэвин встал на колени вместе с ним, не вынимая член. По лицу и груди ударила горячая вода, хлынув обжигающими потоками в пах, но через пару мгновений стало ясно, что смазку на основе тириума просто так не смыть. Гэвин вцепился в бедра Коннора мертвой хваткой и исступленно заработал бедрами, трахая его так, как хотелось в самом начале. В бешеном ритме, до искр из глаз, врываясь грубо и жестко, продавливая головкой дальнюю стенку влагалища.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — отплевываясь от заливающей нос и рот воды, процедил Гэвин. Он был на грани, и движения пробки в заднице с каждой секундой подталкивали его к краю.

— Ты глубоко, — тихо ответил Коннор.

— Громче!

Гэвин обхватил Коннора за шею и притянул к себе, вжимаясь грудью в его лопатки. Коннор выгнулся дугой, запрокинув голову. Его глаза были закрыты, диод постоянно срывался в красный.

— Глубоко, — повторил он. — Глубже, чем Хэнк… когда-либо был.

— Блядь, — выругался Гэвин, срываясь с лихорадочных, диких толчков.

— Я чувствую твой член. Его форму и текстуру. — Коннор накрыл его кисти ладонями и повернул лицо, касаясь губами подбородка, говоря почти на ухо, ему одному: — Чувствую, какой он твердый.

Мышцы начинало сводить, весь низ живота горел огнем.

— Я сейчас кончу, — пообещал Гэвин, прикусывая Коннора за нижнюю губу. — Я кончу в тебя.

Коннор дотянулся левой рукой и сжал в кулаке волосы на его затылке. Напряжение, которое горячим, тугим шаром назревало внизу живота, лопнуло. Гэвин замычал, почувствовав, как от непроизвольных судорог пробка неумолимо выскальзывает из ануса, но он физически не мог отпустить Коннора. Он попытался сжаться, но тело не слушалось. Самая широкая часть пробки растянула сфинктер, послав крупную дрожь по всему телу, и выскользнула, глухо ударившись о дно ванны. Гэвин вскрикнул, переживая мощнейший оргазм. Он толкнулся в последний раз, чувствуя собственную сперму внутри Коннора, и замер, тяжело дыша.

Шелест капель вгонял в настоящий транс. Бедра дрожали, а вода становилась все холоднее — еще минут пять, и на них польется ледяная. Нужно было вылезать, но любое движение казалось чем-то фантастическим и неосуществимым. Гэвин прижимался к Коннору, почти висел на нем, ища поддержки, и устало терся щетиной о его гладкую щеку. Коннор расслабленно улыбался, поглаживая его затылок.

— Мне показалось, или ты что-то выронил? — поинтересовался он.

Гэвин фыркнул и поцеловал его в мокрое плечо.


	5. RK800/RK900/Хэнк/Гэвин

Когда Хэнк не выдержал и коротко промычал, не вынимая языка из задницы Ричарда, тот наконец-то его остановил. Тугие мышцы, едва заметно подрагивающие вокруг самого кончика языка, вызывали нечто сродни восхищению. Как же они были похожи на людей. Только лучше.

— Мы можем пойти в постель? — спросил Ричард все тем же невозмутимым тоном, будто они находились на месте преступления, и следующей локацией как раз была спальня.

Сначала Хэнк думал, что ему быстро наскучит все это дерьмо, но в итоге даже не заметил, как увлекся — Ричард был невероятно отзывчивый, ему хотелось лизать бесконечно, лишь бы это легкое трепетание искусственных мышц никогда не прекращалось.

Хэнк взглянул на Ричарда, а затем медленно вытащил язык из скользкого ануса, широко лизнув щель между ягодиц и напоследок поцеловав правую. Этого можно было не делать, но ему захотелось. Он не знал, каким образом Ричард обработает всю информацию, поступившую от сенсоров, но надеялся, что часть оттуда ляжет прямиком в папку «Выраженное желание потрахаться». Эта задница была такая упругая и притягательная, он мог бы вылизывать и покусывать ее часами напролет, но у него так крепко стоял член, что возражать не нашлось сил. Он, черт возьми, не в том возрасте, чтобы так долго ждать.

— Как скажешь, парень, — ответил Хэнк, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать улыбку. Что-то щекотно шевелилось в груди, похожее на предвкушение и ликование. Он даже не думал, что будет настолько одержим идеей трахнуть Ричарда. Откуда это вообще взялось? Наверно, правы те, кто говорит, что аппетит приходит во время еды.

Хэнк тяжело поднялся со стула и невольно прислушался к звукам из ванной. Вода вперемешку с током крови в ушах заглушала все самое интересное, но, конечно, ему никто не мешал додумать Рида, который стоял за спиной у Коннора и целовал его в шею. Гладил его, делал ему приятно. Эта картинка нравилась Хэнку, он хотел для парня только самого лучшего, он хотел, чтобы даже этот вспыльчивый сукин сын вел себя с ним хорошо.

Ричард вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Хэнка, отвлекая от мыслей, переплел с ним пальцы и буквально ринулся вон из кухни, не оборачиваясь и не спрашивая дорогу. Дом был крохотный, но ради приличия мог бы и спросить. Впрочем, насрать. Даже Рид не заблудится в этих скромных интерьерах. Хэнк на ватных ногах безропотно пошел следом за Ричардом. Челюсть немного ныла от напряжения, он облизнулся и пожевал губы, смакуя вкус, которого не чувствовал. Это было странно, но Хэнк не назвал бы эти ощущения неприятными. Проходя мимо ванной, он просверлил взглядом дверь, надеясь в последний момент услышать хоть что-нибудь, но Ричард упорно тянул его в другую сторону. Уже в комнате он толкнул Хэнка в грудь, и тот, охнув, хлопнулся задницей на матрас.

Ричард обнял его за шею, встав между раздвинутых бедер. Взгляд последовательно, как стрелка часов, переходил от одной точки на лице Хэнка к другой, пока не остановился на глазах. Хэнк почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Иногда он сидел рядом с Сумо и пристально глядел ему в глаза, такие знакомые и вечно кажущиеся добрыми, а потом невольно задумывался, что если на самом деле пес злится и вот-вот откусит ему нахрен половину лица, а он, дурак, таращится и продолжает его нервировать. С Ричардом его преследовало похожее ощущение. Хэнк смотрел и не знал, что он видит. Это пугало на уровне детективной интуиции, когда невидимый импульс заставляет не делать каких-то вещей.

Он обхватил затылок Ричарда, невольно отметив, как правильно и привычно ощущалась его форма в ладони, и заставил его наклониться. Когда лицо Ричарда, доверчиво хлопающего глазами, оказалось прямо напротив, Хэнк улыбнулся уголком губ и легко поцеловал его идеально гладкую щеку.

— Скажи, чего ты хочешь? — тихо спросил он, стараясь звучать как можно нежнее.

Это была такая викторина каждый раз. Никогда не угадаешь, что же андроид скажет в следующий момент. Как воспримет твои слова, как поступит в ответ. Хэнка интриговала даже не сама близость, а возможность разговаривать на интимные темы, узнавать о тайных желаниях андроидов, о вещах, которые заставляют их тириум бежать быстрее. Часть его, конечно, ожидала какого-нибудь уступчивого ответа, вроде «Всего того же, что и ты». Социальная программа или как там ее. Хэнк невольно подумал, что Рид мог пользоваться парнем в этом ключе, что все это время он мог просто удовлетворять свои грязные потребности, не спрашивая и не заботясь о чужих чувствах. Нет, вряд ли. Он, конечно, козел, но не настолько.

Ричард молчал и пялился на него, возможно, даже немного рассеянно, в каком-то трансе, словно не успевал обрабатывать данные. Иисусе, если на андроидском это значило, что он просто перевозбудился, это будет охренительно.

— Хочешь сверху или снизу? — Хэнк решил зайти с другой стороны, поглаживая теплое, мягкое бедро Ричарда. Возможно, конкретные вопросы будут более эффективными.

Еще он непроизвольно говорил так, будто перед ним стоял девственник. Скорее всего, во всем был виноват этот слишком открытый взгляд. Или очередная волна неловкости, похожая на ту, что Хэнк испытывал, когда они только начали встречаться с Коннором и возобновившаяся сексуальная жизнь была еще совсем в новинку. Черт возьми, тогда он чувствовал себя идиотом, просто сказав вслух что-нибудь милое.

— Я бы хотел быть снизу, — посмотрев Хэнку между ног, ответил Ричард. — Сейчас. С тобой.

Его аккуратный член покачивался, полностью отвердев, и Хэнк сжал его в кулаке, вспоминая, как когда-то отдрочил Барри Вулфорду в академии. Только тот был куда шустрее, через пять минут они уже вовсю трахались в раздевалке. Ричард пока что тормозил, давая Хэнку вести и будто говоря: «Да, я помню, что тебя пришлось уламывать на эту оргию. Не дай бог спугну, Коннор нашлет троянов». Но как же было легко принять это поведение за смущение юной гимназистки, которая могла в приступе ярости замочить кого угодно. Не знай Хэнк этих хитрожопых андроидов, купился бы.

— Супер, — голос предавал, срываясь на хрип. — Как у тебя со смазкой? Она есть? Внутри?

— К сожалению, нет. Этой функцией пришлось пренебречь в пользу максимального сходства с человеком. Но Гэвин и я подготовились. Все, что нужно, у нас с собой.

— Да? И что же, интересно знать?

— Смазка, презервативы для тебя или Гэвина, в зависимости от того, насколько динамично будут развиваться события нашего вечера. Различные игрушки и стимуляторы. Я принесу.

Динамично, мать его за ногу! Хэнк представил еще более динамичные события и фыркнул. В его фантазиях такая динамика попахивала экстримом и звучала, как сирены кареты скорой помощи где-то вдалеке.

— Нет, подожди, здесь есть, — Хэнк удержал Ричарда за запястья, не давая отстраниться. — У меня все есть. Нам ведь много и не нужно, правда?

Ричард неуверенно улыбнулся. «Стало быть, согласен», — решил про себя Хэнк. Он обхватил собственный член сквозь штаны и медленно помассировал, наслаждаясь гуляющим по телу возбуждением.

— Сядь мне на колени, давай.

Кивнув, как отличник воскресной школы, Ричард оседлал Хэнка, держась за его плечи. Теплый, податливый, идеальный. По весу он почему-то казался тяжелее Коннора, хотя у них не было разницы в росте.

Довольный близостью, Ричард улыбнулся и притерся животом к животу Хэнка, зажав между ними свой член. Хэнк сомневался всего мгновение перед тем, как крепко обнять его и откинуться назад. И, кажется, это помогло Ричарду определиться. Он в два счета расправился со штанами и трусами Хэнка, стянув их до лодыжек, а затем с воинственным видом потребовал смазку. И, черт, это был отличный вид. Если каждый вечер этот парень укладывал Рида в кровать с таким лицом, то Хэнк должен был признать, что даже немного завидовал. Этот взгляд обещал одновременно самые прекрасные и пугающие вещи.

Вручив Ричарду смазку, Хэнк сунул под голову подушку и немного раздвинул ноги. Он уже чувствовал, как тело начало пульсировать от жара, волосы прилипли к шее, а лицо горело.

Ричард провел пальцами линию от горла Хэнка по груди к животу, словно нащупывал какую-то кнопку. Он трогал его так довольно долго и минуты через две все-таки решил объяснить:

— Мне нравятся волосы. Их текстура. Полученные сенсорами сигналы преобразуются несколько иначе, ощущаются более… ярко.

— Рид что, бреется? Насколько я помню, у него тоже волосатая грудь.

— Гэвин использует триммер. После него он интересный на ощупь, но я предпочитаю обильный волосяной покров.

Хэнк сыто хмыкнул, закинув руки за голову, чтобы выгоднее преподнести определенные части тела. Благо, у него было что предложить.

— Можешь ни в чем себе не отказывать, — сказал он. — Я весь твой.

Ричард навис над ним, явно не зная, с чего начать, и в конце концов просто лег сверху, немного прогнувшись в пояснице. Хэнк не удержался и прижал его к себе, вынуждая подвигаться. Даже при всем желании он бы не вспомнил, когда в последний раз вот так лежал с парнем и терся с ним членами, как озабоченный подросток, который слишком сильно хочет трахаться, но делать все по-настоящему еще страшновато.

Ричард приподнялся на локтях и выпятил подбородок. Он так очевидно хотел целоваться, и Хэнк не видел причин отказывать ему. Погладил короткие мягкие волосы на затылке и подался навстречу, проскальзывая языком в чуть приоткрытый рот. Ричард раздвинул бедра, чтобы лечь плотнее, и немного наклонил голову, обнимая Хэнка за шею. Целовался он здорово, как целуются всякие герои любовники в фильмах, с отдачей, будто трахаются в рот.

Хэнк с головой ушел в процесс и чуть не пропустил тот момент, когда Ричард приподнялся и коснулся скользкой рукой его члена. Ловкие пальцы сжались плотным, горячим кольцом вокруг ствола и с силой оттянули кожу вниз. Хэнк застонал в поцелуй, чуть не прикусив Ричарду язык.

— Коннор сказал, что мне понравится, — сказал тот. — Теперь я понимаю, почему.

Хэнк сжал челюсти, уже готовый что-нибудь прошипеть в ответ, что-нибудь об их гребаном андроидском секс-чате, но Ричард выбрал нужный момент, чтобы сжать в мокрой от смазки ладони его яйца. Затем он отстранился, сел горячей задницей на бедра Хэнка и прижал палец к его губам, довольный эффектом своего заявления.

Что еще Коннор ему наплел? Теперь эти вопросы роились в голове, как туча насекомых. Попроси его сделать тебе римминг, потрогай его грудь, сожми его яйца, Ричард. Сядь на него, почувствуй, как тебя распирает его толстый член, тебе будет хорошо, обещаю.

Размазав еще немного смазки по члену Хэнка, Ричард сжал его у основания и встал на корточки, направляя головку себе между ягодиц. Когда она уперлась в его все еще влажный от слюны анус, Хэнку захотелось зажмуриться. Он на полном серьезе думал, что его уже ничем не удивить. Не удивить парнем с максимально реалистичной вагиной, не удивить тем, что она даже вырабатывает смазку и способна сжиматься. А потом на него сел андроид с настоящей, мать его за ногу, жопой, и мозг в один миг разгладился до состояния желе.

— Тебе нравится, Хэнк? — спросил Ричард, принимая в себя миллиметр за миллиметром, пока его аккуратная, безволосая мошонка не коснулась лобка Хэнка.

Как же было охуенно. Такими темпами он кончит максимум минуты через три.

— Да, — выдохнул Хэнк, придерживая Ричарда под бедра. — Да, Ричард, ты просто нечто.

— Хорошо, — довольно улыбнулся тот, приподнял таз, снимаясь с члена, и с громким шлепком снова опустился на него. Крепкие мышцы бедер стали совсем каменные на ощупь.

— Блядь… Какой ты узкий, боже…

— Это не я узкий, Хэнк, — улыбнулся Ричард.

Он оперся ладонями Хэнку на грудь, путаясь пальцами в курчавых волосах, и перенес вес тела на колени. Его диод лихорадочно мигал желтым, точно как у Коннора, когда они занимались сексом. Это значило, что информации, поступающей от сенсоров по всему телу, слишком много. Он не успевал обработать все. Через пару секунд Хэнк заметил, что Ричард перестал дышать и моргать — поехали фоновые процессы. Шлепки кожи о кожу раздавались все чаще и чаще, кровать шаталась и еле слышно поскрипывала. Хэнк держал его за ягодицы, раздвинув их пальцами, и толкался бедрами навстречу, засаживая еще глубже. Иногда он касался подушечками растянутого до предела ануса, размазывал подтеки смазки и думал о той самой динамике, про которую Ричард сказал ему несколько минут назад. Он даже не предполагал, что в процессе ему придет что-то подобное в голову. Что-то вроде «Я хочу трахать тебя, хочу засунуть в тебя пальцы и ощущать, как внутри тебя двигается мой член». И на волне фантазий вообще не заметил, как позади Ричарда вдруг выросла фигура Коннора, мокрого и какого-то растрепанного после душа. Первым порывом было немедленно остановиться, вытащить член из Ричарда, прекратить все, но паника испарилась, когда Коннор забрался на кровать, обнял Ричарда поперек груди, и того будто закоротило. Он резко замедлился, диод сорвался в красный, лихорадочно вращаясь.

— Смотри там аккуратнее с моим напарником, — предостерег голос слева.

Рид приземлился на соседнюю подушку, достаточно близко, чтобы видеть и слышать все, что происходит перед ним. Хэнк вздрогнул и уставился на него, будто на кровать к нему присел гребаный голый Джеффри Фаулер. Но это был всего лишь Гэвин, который где-то раздобыл халат Хэнка.

— Какого…

Но закончить фразу Хэнку не удалось. Коннор прижался губами к шее Ричарда, скользнул ладонями по его плоскому животу, и с них начал сползать скин. Ровно в тех местах, где они соприкасались. Ладони, пальцы, губы, плечо, живот. Теперь диод Коннора тоже горел красным. Он посмотрел на Хэнка и улыбнулся.

Хэнк никогда не слышал, чтобы андроиды издавали такие звуки. Ричард, все еще упирающийся ладонями в его грудь, вцепился пальцами в мышцы почти до боли и выдал странный, надорванный не то скрежет, не то стон, абсолютно лишенный индивидуальных обертонов, как будто пропущенный через вокодер.

— Теперь он знает, что я чувствую, когда ты трахаешь меня, — медленно, будто задыхаясь, пояснил Коннор, прикрыв глаза. — Его код отличается от моего, но незначительно.

— Охренеть, — хмыкнул Рид.

Хэнк был с ним совершенно согласен. Они там что, обменивались опытом? Ощущениями? Изобрели гибрид анально-вагинального секса? Или гибрид половых органов? Это можно будет считать за двойное проникновение? Хэнк понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и его мозг просто закипит. Тело требовало продолжения, член внутри Ричарда пульсировал, изнывая без фрикций, и он не знал, двигаться ему самому или нет, он еще не видел андроида в таком состоянии и боялся принимать решение за него.

— Хочешь, чтобы он отсосал тебе, м? — еле слышно пробормотал Гэвин, привалившись плечом к подушке, на которой лежал Хэнк.

Его халат не был завязан, и Хэнк с трудом оторвал взгляд от голого, чуть влажного бедра и лежащего на нем мягкого, покрасневшего члена. Рука чуть не дернулась, чтобы полапать это распаренное молодое тело. Черт, он уже не знал, чего хочет. Он хотел их всех. Вместе и по отдельности. И когда взглянул на Ричарда, ему показалось, что светлые глаза потемнели от похоти. Наверняка показалось. Разве такое возможно? Разве может взгляд андроида стать настолько глубоким и тяжелым? Воображение дорисовало ему потеплевшие от румянца щеки, которые ярко контрастировали с просвечивающим сквозь скин белым корпусом. Ричард, похоже, перестал себя контролировать, его тело напоминало лоскутное одеяло, теряя скин в самых неожиданных местах типа коленей, пяток или плеч.

Хэнк снова посмотрел на Гэвина, и тот похабно подмигнул ему, как какой-нибудь красотке в баре. Ричард тем временем словно по команде слез с Хэнка, устроившись у него между ног, а Гэвин, ухватив его за волосы, притянул к блестящему от смазки паху и натянул ртом на торчащий колом член.

— Твою мать… Иисусе, помедленнее!

Горячая, тугая задница чуть не вышибла из него душу, но это… Это был пиздец. Ричард взял его глубоко и, вытащив язык, принялся нализывать ему яйца. Его губы мазали по лобку, Хэнк чувствовал еле заметное касание зубов и уже не сдерживался, ахая и охая на каждый спазм эластичной глотки, обхватывающей чувствительную головку. Рид делал только хуже, подбадривая Ричарда хриплыми фразочками типа «Да, детка» и «Давай, возьми его глубже», и управляя амплитудой, с которой голова андроида поднималась и опускалась, насаживаясь на скользкий ствол. Движения были уверенными и спокойными, что совсем не вязалось с его взрывным темпераментом типичного засранца. Его рука крепко держала затылок Ричарда и давила со знанием дела, будто он точно знал, как понравится Хэнку.

Ощущений было слишко много, они сливались в удушающую какофонию, в которой Хэнку хотелось захлебнуться, когда он остро ощутил что-то влажное и прохладное вокруг левого соска. Еле разлепив глаза, он обнаружил Рида, который сполз чуть ниже и теперь самозабвенно посасывал его грудь.

— Думал, ты будешь только смотреть, — прохрипел Хэнк.

Не то чтобы он был против, но где этот идиот был десять минут назад?

— Передумал, — пробормотал Гэвин и на секунду поднял взгляд на Хэнка, после чего снова вернулся к облизыванию соска.

Коннор, который придерживал Ричарда за локти, улыбнулся и погладил того по предплечьям. Скин с них сползал вслед за движениями белых пальцев, как краска от растворителя.

— Кончи ему в рот, Хэнк, — мягко сказал Коннор. — Он тоже хочет попробовать тебя.

Рука Гэвина сжалась в волосах, ускоряя движения головы Ричарда. Мокрые губы так туго обхватили член Хэнка, что низкий стон вырвался у него откуда-то из диафрагмы. А потом левый сосок пронзила короткая острая боль — ебучий Рид укусил его, но именно это стало последней каплей. Хэнк выгнулся с отчаянным вскриком и схватился за то, что первым попалось под руку. А попалось ему горячее, волосатое бедро Рида.

Это был чистый кайф, обрушившийся на него с такой силой, что заложило уши. Спазмы накатывали и накатывали, Хэнк стонал, сотрясаясь от непроизвольных судорог и очнулся от оргазма, когда мокрый от смазки и слюны член обожгло холодным воздухом. Ричард сидел перед ним, выпучив глаза и держа Коннора за руку. Его челюсть еле заметно двигалась, будто он пытался что-то распробовать. Рид тоже отлепился от Хэнка и откинулся на локти, раскинув полы халата, будто принимал солнечные ванны. Ладонь Хэнка, крепко сжимающего его бедро, он так и не сбросил.

— Ну давай, детка, — со смешком кивнул он Ричарду. — Я вижу, что тебе не терпится.

Ричард пару секунд молчал, а потом посмотрел растерянному Хэнку в глаза и сказал:

— Пэ Аш спермы в норме, Хэнк, эритроциты отсутствуют.


	6. Хэнк/Гэвин

Гэвин проснулся один. После того, как Хэнк кончил, вся их скромная оргия быстро сбавила обороты — никто больше не мог трахаться с первоначальным энтузиазмом, слишком уж много стресса, смазки и бухла для первого раза. Нужно было сделать перерыв. Коннор с Ричардом молча вымелись из спальни. Хэнк минут десять лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами и глубоко дышал, отходя от оргазма. Гэвин рассматривал его и уже даже начал заводиться, когда, вдоволь налюбовавшись бородой, волосатой грудью и мягким животом, спустился взглядом к паху и там наткнулся на толстый, мокрый от искусственной слюны хрен. Не хрен, а просто мечту, если точнее. От одной мысли вытащить пробку и тут же заткнуть задницу членом Хэнка по телу пробежала волна возбуждения. Еще немного, и стояк будет не унять. И возможно, суббота бы закончилась для Гэвина томным трахом до полного изнеможения, но Хэнк всхрапнул, просыпаясь, растерянно заозирался и прищурился на него левым глазом.

— Свет выключи, — прохрипел он, кивая на прикроватный торшер, после чего повернулся на бок, залез с ногами под одеяло и вырубился.

Гэвин не нашелся с ответом, ему почему-то стало смешно. Он сел, снял халат и оставил его валяться на полу, после чего выключил свет и улегся обратно на кровать, подкатившись поближе к Хэнку. От того мягко веяло теплом, как от обогревателя. Такая же еле ощутимая волна возбуждения снова пронеслась вдоль спины, и Гэвин незаметно скользнул рукой к заднице, обхватил пробку и чуть подвигал ее туда-сюда, закусив губу. Завтра, пообещал он себе. Завтра он будет готов принять в себя эту мощную штуку.

С этими мыслями он уснул и проснулся под приглушенный писк кофеварки. То, что это была именно кофеварка, Гэвин не сомневался, дома у него стояла точно такая же — подарок на десять лет службы от родного участка. Кажется, в коллективе заебанных жизнью и революциями блюстителей закона фантазия работала примерно так же, как их сраный закон. Гэвин иногда размышлял, сколько всего членов клуба кофеварок в участке Фаулера, и сбивался со счета, еще даже не дойдя до себя или Хэнка. Кстати, о Хэнке.

Вторая половина кровати пустовала — куда в такую рань подевался Андерсон, было вопросом вполне логичным, но не существенным. Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, перебирая в голове варианты. Пошел топиться от стыда? Откупоривает нычку на заднем дворе, чтобы забыть произошедшее, как страшный сон? Уехал в больницу жаловаться на боли в спине? Неважно. Гэвин собирался его выебать, и Хэнку не поможет ни справка от остеопата, ни ядреный перегар. Ну, а если на защиту его члена встанет Коннор, то теперь у Гэвина был свой собственный РК, и он без единого угрызения совести натравит его на Андерсоновского защитничка.

Завернувшись в удобный хозяйский халат и спрятав в карман сигареты, Гэвин зевнул и потопал в ванну. Душ смыл еле заметный запах чужого тела, но Гэвин не переживал, он еще вчера поставил себе цель, что наутро прилипнет к Хэнку, как говно к подошве, и будет трахаться с ним до тех пор, пока не отнимется жопа. Последняя, к слову, начинала откровенно утомлять. Он не впервой носил пробку дольше двенадцати часов, но отсутствие фрикций и прямой стимуляции простаты держало его в постоянном напряжении. Он подрочил, чтобы избавиться от утреннего стояка, в последний момент вытащив пробку, и триста раз поблагодарил себя за то, что догадался перед этим встать на колени. Оргазм, помноженный на ощущение растянутого сфинктера, вдарил по башке так сильно, что в момент эякуляции у Гэвина потемнело перед глазами, и он привалился к холодной кафельной стенке, как анемичный дохляк, резко вставший с кровати.

Сполоснув пробку, он убедился в том, что все чисто, снова хорошенько смазал себя, и вернул игрушку на место. Он еле выдержал ту пару минут, что его прямая кишка пустовала без пробки, и облегченно вздохнул, вновь ощутив, как анус растягивает ее широкое основание. Посмотрев себе между ног, он понял, что снова начал возбуждаться. Томление в груди только усугубляло эффект. Давненько ему не хотелось трахаться настолько сильно. С одной стороны, такой расклад не мог не радовать, но любое промедление бесило до невозможности, а Гэвин хорошо себя знал — на волне бесячки он мог наговорить лишнего и вообще наделать всякой херни.

На часах было девять утра. По пути на кухню Гэвин затормозил возле дивана и даже наклонился, чтобы повнимательнее рассмотреть странную конструкцию из слипшихся андроидов, больше похожих на музейную инсталляцию. На них не было скина, а диоды подмигивали голубым, изредка уходя в желтый. Гэвин пощелкал над ними пальцами и вздрогнул, когда Коннор (Гэвин их теперь различал!), не открывая глаз, тихо сказал:

— Все в порядке, детектив, нам понадобится еще пятьдесят шесть минут уединения. Займитесь приготовлением завтрака, Хэнк скоро вернется с утренней пробежки.

— Вы чем там заняты? — без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался он.

— Сверкой и синхронизацией.

— Чего?

Теперь очнулся Ричард и с неуловимой усталостью родителя, до которого ранним воскресным утром доебалось неугомонное дитя, повернул голову и сказал:

— Гэвин, ты мешаешь.

— Охренеть, жестянка! Что за базар с утра пораньше? Я просто спросил!

— Займите себя чем-нибудь до прихода Хэнка, детектив, — снова встрял Коннор. — Потом вам будет не до скуки.

Звучало, как победа в лотерее. Взгляд неосознанно соскользнул туда, где андроиды касались друг друга. Гэвин не знал, успели жестянки поэкспериментировать с традиционным людским сексом или еще нет, но выглядели они однозначно так, как выглядят кожаные мешки, которые вырубились от усталости сразу после траха. Сделав внутреннюю пометку допросить Ричарда о том, где за эти выходные побывал его пластиковый хер, Гэвин пошел готовить завтрак.

Он был в процессе замешивания омлета, когда хлопнула входная дверь, и на пороге появился взмыленный Андерсон с Сумо на поводке. Псина с языком на плече явно была в восторге от бега трусцой, Гэвин слышал, что больших собак нельзя постоянно держать взаперти. Хэнк в свою очередь восторгов не разделял и свободной рукой придерживал комод, пока расшнуровывал кроссовки: какие-то древние, вероятно сохранившиеся еще с золотых времен полицейской академии, сейчас такой олдскул можно было найти только среди коллекционеров или бомжей.

— Надо же, — устало протянул Хэнк, развалившись в кресле и вытянув ноги в мокрых носках. — Я думал, сбежишь с утра пораньше.

— Не проецируй свои комплексы на меня, Андерсон, — огрызнулся Гэвин, не поворачиваясь. — Между прочим, это ты сбежал. Буквально.

Он невольно сжался, представляя, как Хэнк, должно быть, его сейчас рассматривает — не каждый день тебе готовит завтрак детектив убойного отдела с пробкой в жопе.

— Не заводись, я пошутил. Что готовишь?

— Омлет. Без бекона. Хотел положить сыр, но он плесенью порос, — на этот раз Гэвин все-таки повернулся и махнул лопаткой в сторону андроидов. — Я думал, жестянка следит за твоим рационом.

— Я предпочитаю еду навынос. Коннор готовит только по выходным, но в этот раз у нас были другие планы, если ты вдруг забыл.

— В таком случае на завтрак кофе и омлет без нихуя.

— Отлично, я в душ. — Хэнк потянулся и с размаха хлопнул себя по коленям.

— Самое время, и не маши руками, так вонь летит в мою сторону.

Хэнк рассмеялся и с кряхтением поднялся с кресла. Проходя мимо дивана, где все еще лежали слипшиеся андроиды, он вытянул руку и провел по предплечью Коннора, который в последний момент поймал его за пальцы и легонько сжал. Гэвин краем глаза уловил мягкую улыбку на белоснежном лице и почувствовал, как к щекам прилила волна жара. Нет, он не завидовал, а любовался, и от этого на душе становилось только хуже. Мозг упорно возделывал к этим троим первые, хрупкие чувства, и такому прожженному копу, как Гэвин Рид, совладать с ними будет ох как непросто.

Разложив готовый омлет по тарелкам, он составил все на поднос и пошел на задний двор. Погода стояла отличная, самое то, чтобы позавтракать на свежем воздухе, к тому же ему не хотелось отвлекать жестянок от их сверки или чем они там занимались. Отговорка была максимально тупая, но честно признаться, что ему просто хотелось побыть наедине с Хэнком, до сих пор не хватало духу. Он чувствовал себя зеленым выпускником академии с идиотскими усиками, а кишки крутило сильнее, чем в первый выезд на 273D.

Яйца жизнерадостно и желто блестели на солнце. И не лезли в горло, словно мозг хотел оставить себе путь отхода и шанс набить рот едой, если вдруг их настигнет неловкая пауза в разговоре. Со вздохом отставив тарелку, Гэвин закурил. Он, черт возьми, старался для Андерсона и сложил омлет в образцовый ресторанный конверт в лучших традициях французской кухни.

К счастью, Хэнк оценил жест: одобрительно помычал и, подхватив тарелку, тут же сожрал треть. Гэвин курил и следил за ним, его руками и широко расставленными коленями, торчащими из-под махрового халата. Ему неиронично хотелось прокомментировать такой расслабленный домашний лук и, возможно, даже сделать комплимент волосатым коленям, но что-то мешало. Гребаный стыд. Почему подкатывать к Рику было проще?

Кофе и сигареты на голодный желудок уже грозились вызвать мерзкий тремор в конечностях, когда Андерсон отставил пустую тарелку и запрокинул голову, подставив лицо утреннему солнцу.

— И кому из вас пришла идея с групповухой? — спросил он с закрытыми глазами. Тон у него был, будто он интересовался, кто сожрал последний пончик.

Гэвин неплохо читал людей и сейчас был почти уверен, что Хэнк нервничает едва ли не сильнее его самого. Они здесь не языками чесать собрались, если, конечно, речь не о чьей-нибудь жопе, и они оба это знали. Хохотнув над мысленным каламбуром, Гэвин посмурнел и отвернулся, выдохнув дым против ветра, чтобы не летело на Хэнка, который наверняка больше не курит с этими своими утренними пробежками. Затушив бычок о ступеньку, он аккуратно положил его на поднос, чтобы потом выкинуть на кухне.

— Допустим, мне, — со вздохом ответил он. — Это имеет значение?

Какого хрена он хотел услышать? И какого хрена так неловко об этом говорить?

Хэнк молча загорал, а потом вдруг сипло рассмеялся.

— Нет, просто неделю назад Коннор предложил мне попробовать… И я спросил, зачем тебе старпер, когда есть Ричард, — ответил он и чуть погодя добавил: — С членом!

Гэвин почувствовал, как к лицу приливает жар. Теперь внутри порхали бабочки, и он искренне наслаждался каждой болезненно неловкой секундой. И даже не старался держать язык за зубами.

— Я на тебя дрочил с тех пор, как перешел в убойный, — улыбнувшись, поделился он и в несколько глотков допил остатки кофе. К своему омлету он так и не притронулся.

Такая откровенность казалась ему к месту. Если уж вскрывать карты, то все сразу, чтобы не было пути назад. И к его невероятному облегчению ожидания оправдались.

— А вел себя, как говнюк, чтобы отвести подозрения? — Хэнк все еще улыбался, весь этот разговор вообще напоминал какой-то ситком, но Гэвину было насрать. — Ну, у тебя получилось. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты…

Тут он обвел себя рукой сверху вниз, как бы охватывая масштабы проблемы, и жопа Гэвина невольно сжалась вокруг пробки. Ему захотелось поерзать, чтобы усилить ощущения. Хэнк очевидно заметил какие-то судороги на его лице, потому что накрыл горячей, грубой ладонью руку Гэвина и потянул его к себе.

Тело было ватным и послушным, голова немного кружилась то ли от кофе, то ли от обилия эмоций. Ощущения от чужих крепких бедер под задницей разогнали сердцебиение до предела, и Хэнк не упустил возможности еще немного поиздеваться.

— Ты покраснел, — с какой-то печальной нежностью в голосе сказал он, и Гэвин еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать.

Перед глазами маячила седая борода, чуть румяные щеки и нос с крупными порами, светлые глаза и невероятно красивая линия рта. Гэвину очень нравились губы Хэнка, они не казались ему женственными или пухлыми, но было в них что-то такое выразительное, что каждый раз заставляло фантазировать о минетах и поцелуях.

— Это от солнца, — хмыкнул Гэвин, неотрывно пялясь на этот невыносимый рот.

Хэнк облизнулся, и последняя клетка мозга Гэвина покинула корабль — обхватив Андерсона за воротник халата, он впечатался в его губы яростным поцелуем. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд ничего не происходило, но потом Хэнка расклинило, и он буквально вцепился пальцами в ягодицы Гэвина, сминая податливые мышцы, как гончар — свежий кусок глины. Невозможные губы приоткрылись, и горячий язык уверенно проскользнул Гэвину в рот. Он как будто ласкал и одновременно наказывал, этот поцелуй ни в какое сравнение ни шел с тем, что ему выдал Коннор вчерашним вечером.

Руки сами собой переместились на шею Хэнка, и Гэвин так крепко его обнял, словно боялся, что все эти чудесные мгновения вот-вот исчезнут, что его оттолкнут и отвергнут, и на секунду самые страшные ожидания сбылись. Хэнк разорвал поцелуй и отвернулся, впрочем, не выпуская жопу Гэвина из рук и, тяжело дыша, выдохнул куда-то ему в шею:

— Я уже забыл как это делается.

Чувствуя, как нервная трясучка покидает тело, Гэвин судорожно хохотнул и чуть вильнул бедрами, прижимаясь пахом к животу Хэнка.

— Ясное дело — столько бухать, — съязвил он, потому что говнюк внутри никогда не затыкался, — но я тебе напомню.

Учитывая, что на нем не было трусов, а Андерсон только что вышел из душа и тоже ими пренебрег, контакт кожи с кожей был похож на электрический разряд. Он не помнил, кто первым начал подниматься, но уже через несколько секунд они оказались в постели.

Гэвин ждал этого если не всю жизнь, то несколько лет точно. В подробностях представлял, просматривая старые записи допросов и статьи с новостных порталов, воспроизводил в голове мимику и жесты. И сейчас это происходило на самом деле. Он знал, что у него на лице все написано, но даже не старался демонстрировать самообладание, он щедро вываливал наружу все копившиеся годами эмоции, потому что Хэнк дал ему зеленый свет — и чего только стоило искреннее удивление Андерсона, когда Гэвин с готовностью лег на спину и раздвинул ноги. Да, лейтенант, это все для тебя.

— Иисусе, когда ты успел ее вставить?

Теплые ладони погладили колени и спустились к паху. Хэнк неотрывно смотрел на пробку, держа Гэвина за бедра, и от такого пристального внимания у того поджимались яйца. Хотелось трахаться до потери пульса. Если помирать, то с хером Андерсона, задвинутым по самые гланды.

— Я не вынимал ее почти сутки. Сними халат, — хрипло попросил Гэвин, попутно избавляясь от своего.

Он отполз к изголовью и тяжело вздохнул, глядя на Хэнка из-под прикрытых глаз. Завел руки под подушку и нащупал там продолговатый дозатор со смазкой. Достал его и бросил себе между ног.

На этом этапе желание смывало любые сомнения. Андерсон, может, и страдал когда-то неуверенностью в себе, но, когда перед ним лежал готовый на все мужик с анальной пробкой в жопе, даже такой закостенелый дед превращался в пресловутого персонажа из порнофильмов.

Он не краснел и не бледнел. Он стряхнул халат, как ненужную тряпку, взял смазку и навис над Гэвином, как гора. Безжалостно вынув пробку и, не дожидаясь, когда растянутая, блестящая дырка сможет закрыться, Хэнк ввел внутрь только наспех смазанную головку члена, хрипло выдыхая, когда анус тут же жадно сомкнулся вокруг нее.

Гэвин зажмурился и замычал, словно от боли, все его лицо, от изломанной линии бровей до приоткрытого в немом крике рта будто молило о пощаде, но потом он открыл глаза и почувствовал, что его словно уносит водоворот. Этот взгляд, боже. Да, Рид, я выебу тебя. Я выебу тебя так, что ты будешь орать и просить еще. «Да, — говорил он в ответ. — Выеби меня так, чтобы я орал и просил еще». Еще он говорил «Пожалуйста, блядь», а Гэвин редко использовал это слово.

— Я хочу, чтоб ты выебал меня, — сказал он, чтоб уж наверняка.

Хэнк навалился на него, и Гэвин вскрикнул. Член вошел в растянутую дырку, как по маслу, легко, плавно, идеально. Он заполнял собой и ощущался так интенсивно, так ярко, что молчать не смог бы даже андроид. Слишком долго его задница мучилась без стимуляции, каждое нервное окончание, каждый миллиметр слизистой горел огнем, зудел и просил еще.

— О боже, — прошипел Хэнк, резко двигая бедрами. — Мать твою, Рид, ты просто…

Гэвин вцепился в него, как жук: обхватил ногами, скрестив их на крестце, и обвил руками за шею, не давая отстраниться.

— Просто трахай меня, — запыхавшись сам не зная от чего, простонал Гэвин.

— Если уберешь ноги, я смогу двигаться быстрее.

Делать этого он, конечно, не хотел. Хэнк прижимался к нему так плотно, так мокро и жарко, что зажатый между их телами член Гэвина беспрестанно подтекал смазкой. При этом он понимал, что кончит быстрее, если сможет подрочить себе.

Нехотя выпустив Хэнка из объятий, он нашарил слева вторую подушку и сунул ее себе под задницу. Член выскользнул из него, когда Хэнк отстранился, и анус беспомощно сжался, но не смог сомкнуться до конца. Зрелище, должно быть, по-настоящему горячее, потому что Андерсон неразборчиво выругался себе под нос, собрал вытекшую смазку двумя пальцами и засунул их в Гэвина.

Задница с готовностью обхватила посторонний объект, и он взвыл от саднящего удовольствия, продравшего до самого затылка. Хэнк тут же убрал пальцы, направил член в покрасневшую дырку и засадил до упора, подхватывая Гэвина под колени.

С этого момента он орал, стонал и ругался без перерыва. Толстый, налитой член Хэнка бороздил по простате на каждом движении и выдаивал из него мозги. Он жмурился до пятен перед глазами и не знал, чего хотел больше: чтобы Андерсон одним движением взъеб его до вершины наслаждения и закончил уже эту пытку, или чтобы она продолжалась бесконечно.

Дорвавшись до члена, Гэвин полностью отдался процессу и перестал думать о том, что происходит за пределами его жопы. Все, что его волновало, это движение горячего ствола внутри, потные ладони Хэнка, крепко сжимающие его под коленями, и шлепки кожи о кожу.

Он мотал головой, запрокидывал ее и мычал сквозь зубы, напоминая себе одержимого. И когда Хэнк отпустил его ноги, чтобы в следующий момент схватить за член, Гэвин всхлипнул, невольно подтянул колени к груди и напряг пресс.

Глаза жгло мутной пеленой, а челюсть сводило от напряжения. Он задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как оргазм подкатывает неудержимой лавиной. Хэнк дрочил ему грубо, быстро, восхитительно правильно, Гэвин изо всех сил выталкивал его из себя, ощущая слишком чувствительным, растянутым анусом каждую неровность его члена. И когда сдерживаться стало просто невозможно, он откинулся на подушку и позволил удовольствию затопить себя с головой. Звуки, которые рвались из его горла, больше походили на хрипы умирающего зверя, но Гэвин лишь догадывался об этом. Оргазм натурально его оглушил. Перед глазами потемнело. Его качало на матрасе на последних бешеных фрикциях, пока Хэнк дотрахивал его, остервенело вдалбливаясь в податливую дырку. С него ручьями тек пот, разбиваясь о пылающую кожу Гэвина холодными каплями. В какой-то момент он зарычал, толкнулся последний раз и кончил глубоко внутри, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

Нос щекотал запах ебли, свежего пота, кофе, сигарет и слишком едкого шампуня для любителей максимально маскулинных товаров категории «три в одном». Хэнк несколько секунд нависал над ним на трясущихся руках, но потом локти подломились, и он рухнул на Гэвина всем весом, ткнувшись мордой в подушку. Член он вроде бы не вынимал, впрочем, с такой растраханной задницей Гэвин не почувствовал бы даже бейсбольной биты.

— Андерсон, мне дышать нечем, — просипел он и вопреки собственным словам снова обвил Хэнка руками, зарывшись пятерней в мокрые волосы на его затылке.

Они лежали, слипшись в одно целое, пока обмякший член Хэнка по сперме и жидкой смазке не выскользнул из задницы Гэвина с мерзким хлюпаньем. Это довольно резко отрезвило их обоих, но все равно недостаточно для того, чтобы покинуть постель.

Хэнк просто откатился на вторую половину кровати и смачно, с чувством зевнул. Гэвин скосил глаза на его член и облизнулся.

— Есть шанс, что ты приедешь на следующие выходные? — спросил вдруг Хэнк и, повернув лохматую голову, добавил: — С Ричардом, я имею в виду. Вы вдвоем.

Гэвин физически не мог контролировать мышцы лица и сразу заулыбался, как дурачок. Языку своему он тоже был не хозяин, потому что тут же привалился к Андерсону, закинул на него ногу и ответил:

— Есть шанс, что ты трахнешь меня сегодня еще раз?

Хэнк дотянулся и огладил его щеку большим пальцем.

— Возможно, даже не один, — мягко улыбнулся он.

Это все, что Гэвин хотел знать в этой внезапно не такой уж и сраной жизни.


End file.
